meleeslasherfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordhau Forum
__TOC__ Direct link to Mordhau Forum Just found out Unknown so just found out that this game (mordhau) is gonna have dragging or feints... Wow. so i guess you want another broken shit game like chiv? ok... thats fine, because im not going to buy it. you're game is going to be dead on first day because everyone who played chiv will see this and know its broken too... i see 1 drag or feint and the game is dead. did you really think you could just make a copy of chiv and keep broken drags and feints and nobody wound know? im glad i did not go kickstarter and im glad the game is dead because devs are just ripping people off and making another broken game ---- Rediculas feint @12thManArmy I have a feeling you wont post this... but I have played over 2k hrs on CDW and Mordhow was my most wanted game for a long time!!! But WTF has happened.... the feint in Mord. so so drmatic and simler exploit as a spin in CHIV.. i think almost worst.. this was one of the reasons i stoped playing and now on the rare occasions i play its only duels and a massive feint fest... if I was new to meelle games i would throw this game out and say "F" this!! I feel like im playing a damn guessing game... maybe you'll hit me maybe he wont.. here it comes.. o no it idnt he moved his body back in some weird ass position .. oh wait no hes stabing me....?? Get rid of the rediculas and unreal feint system every vet backer loves and your game will kick ass... keep it and your shit will be no fun for the other half million that want to play.. and "F" you about my spelling you suck ---- I'm not a historian Unknown Shit man. I'm sorry that ruins the immersion for you. I mean personally, the fact that we have the ability to make 10th - what 16th or so century men at arms/knights whatever kinda sucks out any sembelance of realism in that manner for me. But that's not what I'm focused on. And like fries said the premise is mercenaries and there's no ties to reality hesides the weapons and armor. Skimpy armor just looks silly in any context to me. Like it would prevent you from being bludgeoned or run through how?? Women on the battlefield.. I dunno man I'm not a historian. I believe you're probs on point with the general consensus as to what roles they may have predominantly played... But again videobgames man. Like I'm attached to the idea of having a third mode for weapons cause medieval weapons were pretty versitile and the most obvious (2) ways to use them were not nearly the only ways to use them. That not being a feature of the game doesn't ruin the concept of the game for me however. I just think mode swap times being speed up and being able to use 3 nodes for weapons sounds sick and it's a bummer it won't be officially supported. But meh the games still gunna fuckin rule. ---- Totally honest Unknown If I'm gonna be totally honest I was shocked at the LACK of reasons for me to fly off the handle in the chat when I was active on the servers ( I promise i do not go looking for it, I just expect it cause pub chiv experiencee). And the forums isn't littered with it EVERYWHERE. So hopefully the community takes that as a compliment. Like I understand there are plenty of good dudes and maybe even ladies here and I'm crossing my fingers they keep on showing g up. I just don't like me very much and socializing sux and is tiresome. It's just easier to not do it. However once I get rollin with something you guys get stuck w posts like this. Which I'll be honest I wouldn't fucking read hah cause who wants a headache? ---- Backwards maul ballerinas Unknown Yes cuz dodge jump firepot spawn and anine leap with broken range and animation and backwards maul ballerinas with onehit kill reverse overheads and high armor/health is balanced to Honestly archer takes the most skill in chiv, though im betting combat will have higher skill cieling in mordhau even without the retarded exploits ---- Thread of logic Unknown I don’t know about the rest of the gamers out there... but you guys lost me a long time ago. gameplay looks clunkier than it did on day 1. Ive voiced concerns on these forums before and got suspended for having a thread of logic to what i was saying (maybe thats just an opinion)... It looks like a gross hybrid between Chiv and Mount and Blade that leans more twards Mount and Blade by way of controls... we can all agree playing mount and blade was great till you swung your sword and you were suddenly walking through tar. . . its uppsetting and appalling that you guys adked for 80 thousand dollars and promised a certain release date... you guys got triple that and then some... it should have come out quicker. instead (and i totaly get it) you got a gold mine to work with and decided to make a better game than initialy thought up. now its not even the game i was excited about. again, just my thoughts: you died in development. ps: im happy for your little team. you guys made alot of money off these dummies. ---- Ulk, no Unknown Ulk, no. The crossbow should do much less damage than the longbow realistically. A crossbow can only transfer about 1/2-1/3rd of the draw weight into the arrow because of how short the time frame to accelerate the arrow is. So, best case scenario on a crossbow of the size depicted in mordhau, let's assume it's 150lbs to draw, and let's assume it has a longer release distance than other crossbows, so it transfers about half the draw weight, that means the arrow has 75 pounds of force transferred into it. A 150lbs longbow would transfer every last pound into the arrow, because of how much more time the bowstring has to accelerate the arrow. That is given the best case scenario, as well. Worst case scenario, the crossbow has a draw weight of 100lbs, and it has a short release, so you only get 33lbs out of it. ---- Less Chivalry more Battlefield Peach I love the new dialogue and all but this sound design can absolutely be better considering the present day recording capabilities, can we get it less "chivalry" and more "battlefield" because I want to have an immersive grim "This is war, and people are dying and suffering left and right, it's hazy, gritty, gruesome, and overwhelming" not a nasally "HEYAH! AWAY WITH THEE VILE BEGGAR!" Mount & Blade esque sounding village fool of a bastard coming out of the woodwork just to tell me his combat skills are indeed superior to mine. I wanna hear blood curdling screams and heavy roaring hollars from each character. I want to feel afraid of entering the fight with multiple people in the pit. I want to be able to be so afraid of losing a bout that it forces me to get good and get that adrenaline rush from the rhythm of the fight because I'm so IKEA memory foam couch embedded in the moment of the game that I forget I'm playing a video game because that's what level of potential this game has and I pray that before you officially release it you nail the audio down pat. Though this may not be your intention, this is what I as a consumer of your product beg for. I wasn't able to back this game on kickstarter back then, but if I could just to taste the alpha and updates I'm seeing in these videos, I would now. ---- Pommel fighting Unknown It occurs to me there could be a secondary purpose to this tactic other than the potential for distraction/injury from the throwing of the pommel itself. The pommel is a wide heavy implement at the bottom of the handle. The weight probably helps with bashing people in the head for blunt force injury when you are grappling at close range in a half-sword grip and don't have the space required to stab with the tip or due large slashes with the side. However... a wide pommel wouldn't be able to fit into chinks in the armor. But... with the pommel removed, you're left with a the narrow bolt the pommel was screwed onto. That narrow piece could fit into places that a wide pommel could not... It's not as narrow and sharp as the tip of your sword, of course, but you can't stab with that in grappling range... but you COULD stab with the unpommeled handle once the pommel is removed, with greater likelihood of getting through chinks in the armor, or maybe even prying them open. Of course there would be disadvantages to fighting pommel-less to keep in mind. I believe a pommel is important for the hand furthest from the hilt, in pulling the sword down and toward you during slashes. If you are pulling your sword and the sword caught on something, your hands might keep going and slide off the bottom of the handle without a pommel to stop them! It would also be important if you had thrust a sword into an enemy and needed to pull it out, particularly if there was gore flying about and your hands/handle got slipper. Having a pommel below your pinky to stop sliding would be really important. This is much more a concern for mass battles though, not a 1 on 1 duel where by the time there's gore flying about and you're pulling the sword out of a wound, you've already won and can go wash up. It's a concern for facing successive components after having hacked up previous ones. Pommels are more disposable in duels than they are in mass combat. ---- Dick measuring Unknown If you do want a science dick measuring contest I'm more than willing to flip my science dick out. Shall I derive E=mc^2 for you from scratch? Shall I demonstrate line by line why we know that energy conservation MUST be true if the laws of physics are constant over time? Shall I show you how we know the approximate size of a hydrogen atom? ---- Maybe if Crush did his job @Frise Maybe if Crush did his job instead of protecting Giru we wouldn't have the same problems that he said he was fixing more than a year ago. By this point I truly believe that this is just Crush's way of balancing things. After all, there has been no incentive to make anything other than feints, delays and accels viable options. Of course with such a limited palette of combat options, one or all of these have to be absurdely powerful in order to maintain a high skill ceiling. We have constantly seen either patches where something is blatantly unreadable (accels, stab feints, foot drags), or the combat is stale. How about, make direction relevant, maybe try out the AP clash thing I proposed in a different thread along with current riposte armour so that direction emphasis doesn't ruin 1vX, and for the love of god increase stab releases. Why are they still so overnerfed? It's not like stab delays are useful in any situation right now. Or maybe add a new mechanic. I'm not talking about gimmicks, I'm saying something that actually adds depth to the combat. Maybe unique attacks for different weapons. Polearms get a quick, short shove with the butt end. Billhook, halberd and axes hook you with negative knockback. One-handers throw a quick, short punch. Swords could get a false edge cut with a cool new tracer, maybe it's an inbetween of a stab and a slash, so you can use it to get behind parries. Spear gets a quicker but less powerful stab. If there were more combat options other than the same 3 moves, we wouldn't need unreadable stuff to have stronger offense than defence, and devs could make stuff properly readable without risking a bland meta. ---- How to solve archer problem @MrBlackDragon Lol at all the people raging over archers. Here's how to solve the archer problem Pick up a bow yourself and git gud. I'm sure you're all fine with figuring out how to counter all sorts of melee opponents but you're too damn stubborn to learn how to kill a decent archer? Pick up a fucking bow and shoot him back. ---- Dragging Unknown OH there is dragging ? i was thinking about go to this game because tons of shit exploit in chivary but it turns out they want take this shit exploit in their game and used scam kickstarer ---- Like a puzzle @yourcrippledson A well designed game fits together perfectly like a puzzle. Each system interacting to balance out the rest. In Mordhau we have a bunch of noticeably individually developed systems that use contrived arbitrary rules to crudely stick them together to make a disappointingly artificial feeling gameworld, that despite all the immersion breaking sacrafices, is barely functional as a combat system anyway. ---- Archers were never overpowered @Echonian Archers were never overpowered in Chivarly, and they certainly aren't overpowered in this game. People just got extremely upset when they died to one - which is understandable sometimes, but that feeling of being upset never actually translated into overall game play balance. Archers would have a higher k/d ratio when good than most other players, but that didn't mean they were contributing more to their team (again: main mode is about doing an objective, not about staying alive longer and getting more kill-shots). Mordhau has more ways than ever to deal with archers, too. The improved variety of throwing weapons, the ability to deflect arrows fired at you with a melee weapon, and also the fact that apparently there is a perk in the game to make anyone using a bow against you magically take extra damage if you shoot at them. The last one being a wholly unnecessary perk that is so absurdly overpowered versus archers that all archers wanting to contribute currently need to pick it and then just have archer vs archer duels all the time, but that's beside the point and a discussion for another time. Add tower shield groups into the mix and having ten archers shooting at your team at once didn't matter I mostly played Chivalry later on with servers that had no archer limit, and those servers had vastly more enjoyable game play in my view than the servers with archer limits. ---- Triggered by Giru @vanguard Get the fuck outa here kid, are you legit this sensible? I hope the devs aren't, as I stated time and time again I love this game and I want it to succeed. What the fuck would be the point in me doing what you say I'm doing? What could I possibly get from it? You clearly has nothing to contribute on this subject, why are you still posting here? ---- I feel kind of bad @Void Now, I feel kind of bad for what I'm going to say next and I wasn't sure if I wanted to say it. Stouty, in the video description you said that you went 150-0 and that you kept a "clean sheet". This is almost true and I say "almost" because each time you died you were leaving the server and immediately rejoined to erase your deaths from the scoreboard. I found it weird then, but when I saw the video you uploaded I understood why you did it. I recall seeing you dying sometimes, leaving server and rejoining right after. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. The last thing I want is to falsely accuse you. Maybe the other guys that were on the server can shed some light on this. If I'm wrong and I misjudged you I am truly sorry. I've seen that some people tried to roast you after my post. I'm not happy about that and it surely wasn't my intention to start some drama. I believe you are more than capable to achieve a 30-0 (depending on the players ofc) and the video shows that. You are top tier and no one can take that away from you. It's just that I got the impression that it didn't work on the first tries. You say that the video is not a real claim to fame because the players weren't particularly difficult (ez). I agree that it shouldn't be, but I think it kind of is. I maybe got the wrong impression, but judging by the title and description it shows intention for self-promotion or bragging. This pushed me to talk about the fake scoreboard thing. Because I got the idea that the vid was cherry-picked to give the false impression of the clean sheet. ---- Toxic and vile Giru Giru @Wit I have been a top competitive gamer on an uncountable number of high skill games and I will say this: there are always toxic players who try to bully and belittle others. They exist everywhere and they always will. What I will say now is that I have never come across someone as toxic, vile, intolerant, childish, puny, belligerent, hateful, and as disgusting as GIRU GIRU. I have been monitoring these forums, and this game, for quite some time and I must say that this spawn of the devil is doing nothing short of killing the community. Why is he doing this? Because he probably has no balls and has to lash out at people who are doing no harm to him or anyone else. ---- Whining 2h elitists @Peacerer Developers decision ruined shields. Now they continue the same with archery. Both based under the influence of few whining 2h elitists. ---- Player shield collision @Lincs I actually think this would be as cool as, if not cooler than the OP. You know that annoying guy that runs around naked and delays the end of a skirmish? Have all your buddies form a shield wall with your tower shields and watch as he slams into them and is blocked off from the other side of the map ---- Crying veterans @Peacerer I think responsible developer/person incharge for shield NERF change should be ashamed listening those few always crying veterans who want shields nerfed so drastically they become basically absent. Because in all honesty stop with the idiotic pretence - you don't want shields in game, you don't want anything in the way potentially stopping ridiculously long and silly fast 2h weapons! ---- Reward aggression @Magnificent Father Although i want to bring another issue up, what ive noticed with people who "overuse" feints and morphs is that their overall weapon accuracy is fairly low. its almost as if they arent in control of themselves and are just button mashing. Im fine with the devs wanting to reward aggression. but i believe a passive playstyle is just another way of saying "controlled aggression" while many associate the word with "turtling" or "stamina war". ---- Art of trolling @Lonerwurld Keep it up, man! You have my full support. Honestly, trolls these days aren't subtle enough, but you convey just the right amount of destructive attitude in your replies. Made this thread very entertaining for me to read. ;) For those practicing the art of trolling: pay careful attention to his use of wordplay here. Notice he admits to "laughing" (negative emote) at a "retarded" (direct emote) statement. These are power words in the trolls' arsenal (and excellent choices here, I might add). An amateur troll would make the mistake of admitting too much, but as you can see, MrLazy has practiced discretion and feigns ignorance. Ex: "I wasn't aware this was classified as trolling". Now his admission is protected by pretending not to know what trolling is. I personally don't have the time these days to "parley". I used to be an awesome troll, but it's hard to maintain that while keeping a professional lifestyle on the side. All the same, kudos and I look forward to watching you troll more in the future, MrLazy. ---- Ballerina bullshit @alonesilverwolf This game is becoming worse and worse every fucking day. I can't go into a single goddamn duel server without seeing the same goddamn animation abuse that Chivalry had. Most of us STOPPED PLAYING CHIVALRY BECAUSE OF THIS SAME BALLERINA BULLSHIT! What the fuck devs? You said this would NOT be a thing in this game? You SAID this game would be like Chiv, but fixed. No animation abuse, no animation exploiting bullshit, no ballerina spin to fucking win CRAP. Yet here we are. I am sick and goddamn tired of it. I am seriously about ready to say fuck this game and write it off as another garbage game that failed to deliver on almost every promise it gave. On the grounds that you did NOT fulfill your promises in the game description as well as the trailers which showed NONE of this BULLSHIT, I am on the verge of demanding a refund and being done with it. Every. Fucking. Duel. Server. I want a statement from the devs about this crap. Tired of the exploits, tired of the fucking silence. ---- This needs fixing @WOLK Dear developers, I ask You to pay attention to the fact that now the kick is unjustifiably IMBA-cheater control. When the kick hits the shield a little of what's going on too long recovery process, so it also takes health into the shield! What is this insanity?! I understand control, takes stamina, but health the why?! Is a shield an organ of the body?! With arrows, spears and other throwing or small arms is the same! Getting into the shield take away health. This needs fixing!!! Now many players, especially cheaters, use two-handed weapons, with auto-block and auto-aim. It is extremely unfair to all the other players. And cheaters use the most powerful weapon, a sledgehammer or Zweihander sword. Why don't you do such a thing - make weapons separable into dueling and for mass wars? What would dueling weapons could not be used in battles with a large number of people(front line) Further the jump. You said yourself that you created a game close to creal fights and fencing. But what do we see?! Ballet, pirouettes and other fiction! Are we playing Counter-Strike?? As you jump, making udarata heavy weapon(sledgehammer, two-handed weapons, halberds, etc.) and be clad in armor? Whichever man was strong and hardy, but for a long time to fight in such regieme he wouldn't. Please change the mechanics. So during a jump, it was impossible to fight. You jump or you fight! This will greatly improve the balance between players! ---- Dear developers, I have a question for You. @WOLK Dear developers, I have a question for You. This game is about medieval fencing or how to circumvent the triggers, protection, use exploits and other nedorabotanoy the mechanics of the game? When will this nonsense which is used by an overwhelming number of players? I'm talking about STAB attacks! When whoever it was, spearmen with long Polearms or players using two-handed weapons like long swords or axes making an impact on the player and if they don't then just bring the camera towards the enemy and blow counts. That is, the player makes a blow, the blow occurs and if in life during such a fight, it would be a miss, then you can just bring the camera in the direction of the enemy and that's it! THERE! Blow counted! Why?! What is this?! Moreover, in some cases, the animation with such pirouettes passes THROUGH the block, the protection of weapons or shield! Clearly shows that the attack misses the enemy, but he brings a camera and a spear which has a moment ago passed by somehow still reached the goal! The same goes for STRIKE two-handed weapons swords/axes. You can see how blocking a shot, even shows like the shield block animation and the hands of the enemy hit the block, but...The camera is brought and all! The shot the basket counts! What's that?! This game is about fencing! This is a high class game! In my opinion it is legalized cheating! ---- I'm like #1 90% of the time @Peacerer That's your opinion, which doesn't much differ from those who, like you, hate archery. Or those claiming archery is only a support role, arrow piercing armor is unrealistic, archers are cancer, archers are gays, archery is OP, archery is simple, it's only point and click etc. I think you should be top fragging as an archer IF you play it good. You should be among top score many times if you're a decent aimer. How it stands now is you can split on half try hard with super duper aim and still rarely top the chart - which is wrong! I can tell you differently incase you don't understand or better say you don't want to accept the above. Take me as an example. I was 1h+s, later when archery came, bow player in alpha. The rest of alphaers knew, more or less, that i sucked with 2h. Also I consider myself much better aimer than a melee player, yet i do a "miracle" playing with 2h since release all the time doing top score. I'm like #1 in 90% of the time playing 2h. With archery i could NOT do this, maybe occasionally, but not even half as viable as with 2h weaponry. The thing is archery is gimped on purpose. There's no sane person could honestly deny that. ---- Swordcucks are pathetic @Bmufumac I main archer specifically to break up interesting fights. I play without team colors so I can memorize who the most skilled players are on the other team so I can prioritize shooting at them. I mean really, just parry the arrows dummy. Or just wiggle around them lmao. My favorite part is when they switch to the default archer class because they want to fire back, and then I plink them to death in one hit like it's nothing because they don't know how to play archer. I will do my best to ruin all of your fights. I will never let you enter a swordfight with all of your health. You will always be at a disadvantage. And then when you try and run around the map to sneak up on me, abandoning the rest of your team to fight it out, I'll brain you with a waraxe and you'll be dead. LMFAO. Swordcucks are pathetic. ---- Racist discord Unknown I agree with tortoise on that post.. There is way too much rascist garbage on the discord. Just the other day, I left the alpha testing room open on my pc, I come back and someone put in giant ascii art "COON SQUAD" ---- Post your Kniggas Unknown What exactly does "Kniggas" stand for? If you ask me, it looks like a blatantly racist Dev. This is will not be good for your development team if one of your Dev's is posting something as racist as "Kniggas." Please be advised that I will screenshotting this. If this is not changed or taken care of, I will post the screen shots. I can almost guarantee with the way society is right now, something this blatantly racist will condemn your game and impede any further works. I hope none of you really thought this was "funny..." and for any Dev or even play who thought it was funny, you're the racist problem we can't seem to get past. ---- Dragging and ping abuse Unknown I've been playing since the alpha and, quite frankly, I'm not impressed. It's just a pretty chiv clone where the meta is 'dragging' and ping abuse. It may capture the entertainment of returning chiv players but the majority of new players will be largely repulsed by it's incredibly unrealistic combat mechanics, laughable blocking system, and non stop dragging abuse by chivalry veterans. ---- Game-breaking bug Unknown There is a bug currently that allows you to block before your grunt or attack animation has even finished. It is relatively game-breaking in the dueling scene. It has to do with the combo system that allows you to cancel your 2nd swing and block, however it lets you cancel so early that the first attack animation has not even yet completed, nor the grunt after the swing. Please patch this asap. It forces everyone to use combos for the insta block exploit so that no whiffs can ever be punished. I'd be happy to post a video of it, but I'd rather this not become too mainstream before it is patched out. ---- Fix game balance in google docs Ziggylata I could literally take a fucking google docs and fix the games balance in about an hour or two, with stamina values, windups and damage to all forms of protection on all body parts and have it be at least in a more acceptable state than youve had it in the months the alpha has been out. You are a literal disgrace to actual developers. ---- Thank you mighty giru Unknown Thankyou Oh mighty Giru for regurgitating the same points made by myself and others and ignoring the actual problems with rapier... while being as condescending as possible to anyone who dislikes where rapier sits. RaPIeR IsnT CoMpETiTivE I think almost every single person whose commented has said as much. Did you even read this thread? But you knew a human's average reaction time. Thankyou for your input. ---- No reason to have shield Unknown There is no reason to have a shield now, it is completely useless, the moment you raise your shield you will be kicked and stunned and give the enemy a free hit WHAT IS THE FUCKING POINT NOW? IT MAKES YOU EMULATE A FUCKING PARRY WHY EVEN BRING A SHIELD IF YOU ARE GONNA BEHAVE LIKE YOU ARE PARRYING WITH A FUCKING 2 HANDER? WHY? ITS RETARDED BEYOND BELIEF. ---- Dear devs of Mordhau Unknown Dear devs of Mordhau, This game looks great, it looks like a ReSkin of CMW, Which is a great game, and we need another seeing as the devs don't update it anymore and have gone onto other things, so this is a welcome game, but i have 2 questions about it. 1) This is kinda dumb, but who cares. Will there be a discount or something to the players who have bought CMW, because with all due respect, me and a few others aren't going to pay full price for a game we already own. 2) With current games there have been micro transactions, CMW is guilty of this. The thing about CMW is that all of the micro transactions are purely cosmetic. With Mordhau it has the "blacksmithing" thing. With that you could set up micro transactions so players with money can get the upper hand in multiplayer by paying money for materials or whatever. Me and many other people despise micro transactions do that. so we are very concerned about this. I hope you get back to me on thi ---- Disposable income Unknown The topic was on exclusivity retard. You have posted 5 times in this thread just to attack me which is literally all you have ever done in every topic towards me because of some weird grudge you have. You're the bitch you're the whiner. Maybe it's just because you hate people with more disposable income because some rich kid bullied you in the playground I don't know I don't care get the fuck over it loser. ---- The last nail in the coffin @Ranten Let's go straight to the point. I paid 60 $ for the promise of Mordhau. Since release no changes to the first build Ibeen made except some very minor one regarding balance. I think this is a joke working on balance on such early alpha state because we all know an alpha is for introducing and breaking stuff, which they didn't. So as far as I'm concerned you guys scammed me and 2999 other people into buying something stale that never changed a bit since release. Now I am willing to help improve the game via discord, which I did until the community you let run toxic and rampant attacked me on my identity : being french canadian. I tried to defend myself and then I got banned. Now listen to my logic ok ? My theory : you all scammed us and do nothing with your game, you let racism and sexism run wild in your discord not banning the people concerned. you ban me from said discord because of what I think is true You let people on reddit and the forum makes everything I post trolled and despised at I PAID 60 $ TO HELP IMPROVE THIS ALPHA, I CAN'T TALK TO THE DEVS OR COMMUNITY BECAUSE I'M BANNED AND THE SERVERS ARE ALWAYS EMPTY. How in good heaven I am supposed to help the game improve ? PROVE ME AND PROVE THIS COMMUNITY THAT I AM WRONG AND UNBAN ME OR REFUND ME. If you lock this topic this will be the last nail in the coffin and I'll know you scammed me ---- Top 10 MAA @Maci There was a time where I was the best MAA arround, and even now I'd consider myself quite good, definitely in the top 10 of MAA players, therefore I can actually judge the class, unlike you. MAAs are pretty much useless in competitive play, any good player will be able to confirm that. ---- Stop this joke already Unknown STOP this JOKE already ! GIRU has been playing for 12 hours today, he's NOT TESTING THINGS, he is playing the game to improve before EVERYONE ELSE, he and others will play the whole week end non-stop, not to test anything but just for his own pleasure !! PROVE ME WRONG, show me some reports he made after all these hours. STOP IT DEVS YOU'RE INSULTING US ---- I have learned enough of special relativity @EliteTeamKiller (Mordhau politics thread) I have the same reaction to people who claim the universe is 6000 years old. Why is this annoying to me? Because I have learned enough of special relativity, and did the Michealson-Morley experiment myself, to realize that the constancy of the speed of light renders the 6000 year old hypothesis retarded... because you can disprove it by getting a telescope and looking at the stars which are more than 6000 light years away. ---- Aint fun to get tricked @good evening feints are just aint fun to use aint fun to get tricked by its not like it i actually got outskilled its just a guy who Presses Q and thats it its not a guy who tryhards to rainbow attack you its actually doesnt get me mad but its in mordhau Everyone uses feints doesnt matter where.. ---- Im not trying to toot my own horn @Huggles "People who are over sensitive to the point where they go out of their way to take offense obviously just need to stfu and deal with it" ^^i hear that. im not trying to toot my own horn here but thats literally what i do. this isnt some martyr shit. i sincerely dont wanna be disruptive. i feel i have nothing good to contribute because the second i get close enough to be intouch, i turn into the maniac that has no off switch that becomes more annoying than the actual bigots... ---- Im so far left im pretty much to the right @vanguard you make a good point about the personal ecosphere(*forgive me if im directly misquoting you, but i def get the gist and am trying to channel your thoughts focus) that i believe was intended at the intolorant but i find value in pointing out regarding myself. i inhabit a very similar space to the people were critizing. im so far left im pretty much to the right... i think what im saying is im not an educated dude, by almost any standards. everything i base my entire philosophy on comes straight from my insane-o upbringing in a high control group/cult, which i wont get into, my guts, and anarcho punk rock (which straight up, no joke is the only thing that snapped me out of the mind fuck from being born into a pretty OPPRESSIVE and INTOLORANT religious organization) yea credible stuff right?? i mention this because i almost see a reflection of whatever fucked up crazy roads must lead to peoples bigotry on the other end. lol most of them are so stupid i see no actual threat in them, but fuck. those intelligent ones? survil is it? that asshole scares me. i bet he has an actual duengeon with women locked in there. i dont care if he reads this. i have zero space for this shit cause borderline racism and homophobia to its fullest extent was my FUCKING LIFE for 17 years and i had no choice. i was a nasty little biggot just like all you fucking cunts. i was never exposed to anything else.. and it fucking ruined that life. thats why this shit kicks my ass when its thrown around like its nothing. i worked my fucking ass off to break the habbits of my entire formative years spent fucking brainwashed. and reading that shit is insulting. back to fucking survil.... i learned alot about the egyptians reading what was a roundabout nazi manefesto outta him. but you know fucking what?? im so happy in my echo spehre everything he says is fucking invalid. i dont care how right it is its still fucking wrong. because of the source. its hilarious im totally like racist against him. and i wontlie, it feels fucking good to degrade such a useless fucking piece of trash. one of the seemingly smartest, most historically versed, well spoken dudes on the forums, has absolutely nothing to teach a totally uneducated 38 year old in two days drug addict ex religious zealot that doesnt shower who secretly wishes he could emulate those qualities that he seems to just shit his pants with. know why? cause a person that feels like theres anyhting substantially different about any human beings across any spehere...has nothing of value to impart. except the racists ofc duh those ones arent human XXDddddd lolzers nucking figgers hahaha the one thing i will apologise for, survil or anyone else that deserves to be named cause youre trash, if you read this or care, is for talking like i know you at all. but ya know ..you just cant help but exist in this sphere that I inhabbit and you rubbed me a way for reasons and nothing you say or do will ever change that. i simply have a problem that you exist, and minus this post ill be polite cause its whats good for everyone. its a shame such a stunning intelict has to go to waste on a useless racist. i guess now that im off work and high as fuck and over thinking things i have the balls to say that i hope that all this doesnt get lost in the wash.i really am going to dissappear off the forums as predicted in my first post, cause i dont like not being able to not have this conversation. and like i said numerous times i dont have much in the way of input for the game cause A im just flat out not very good. and B i wont get better cause i dont want to be a plague. i dont have fun when im fighting this battle. i dont want to fight this battle. i want to play fucking video games. video games and video game forum stuff are supposed to be fun. nazis ruin fun. the people being punished shouldnt be the ones who try to be accomidating and decent. i know mylack of playing the game is self inflicted, i havent forgot. but as an overall standard, ive changed my mind and agree with you @huggles (wooooow i trailed off) that i do think this behavior should become bannable. theres no room for it again just my two cents... i really do intend on shutting up and dealing with it. impulse control is an issue of mine and i feel compelled to get this out of my system on a note i can emotionally handle. this is serious for me. again, laugh all you want, i know im a meme, idgaf nobody can shit on me more than jesus has already. ---- Fuck reality, just do math @Kingindian (Mordhau politics thread) Math math math. Fuck reality. Just do math. Thats enough. No observational proof whatsoever. Just do some magic math and its set. Bing bang happened for sure mate..because math. We are spinning fast as fuck and the earth is a globe because math. Observational proof? Fuck that. Math->everything. The earth does look flat when you go up high.. Nope it dont because math tells otherwise. My math that is. A simple flood proves gravity is a lie and that we are dealing with 3 fundamental principles, possibly more. Those 3 being density, pressure and temperature. The key is pressure which is caused by temperature. The further you go up, the colder it gets. The further you go down, the hotter it gets. Whenever two opposing temperatures exist, there must always be an equilibrium point. Sea level is this point and why water always tries to reach it. These forces can be witnessed during a flood. More specifically in the area of place that has been sand bagged to a high level. Once a certain height is reached the pressures involved literally forces water up out of the ground like a geyser inside the sand bagged area. Gravity is a lie and not one single Human Being can prove it. There is not a single force known to man that can hold every single element and let it be free at the same time. But if you are motionless, then the forces involved don't have honorto be so great… ---- Being a good archer @ÐMontyleGueux That said, it takes way more skill to be top of the scoreboard as an archer on a TO, because you have no room for mistakes, almost everything is a one hit kill and you can't just mindlessly gamble like most messer/zweihander so called pro players do. Not only that, but the low fire rate of ranged weapon can not even remotely approach the rate at which literal noob blenders get kill, not to mention that if you're even remotely good at aiming, EVERYONE will come for you. In short, playing archer doesn't mean you don't melee as well. Being a good archer require more skills than being a good vanguard for instance, because you need to be both good in melee with little armor and weak weapons and good at aiming. ---- Archer requires most skill @Peacerer No it is not! There was quite a huge poll with a lot of participants years ago on Chiv forums asking which character required most skill - archer was on top by far! Considering there were many more melee players than ranged, which were actually in minority, and yet so many people voted for archery you cant just deny that. Archery or better said aiming actually takes most skill, while you can still be pretty much succesful in larger scale melee battles even without any special skill. Aimless noobs ofcourse keep stating nonsense like: "Point and click, 100% chance of success with no practice or skill whatsoever. " The ones opposing skillful aiming are most likely players who suck in FPS games. ---- Point and click, 100% chance of success @yourcrippledson Well according to Chivalry chat, archery took 0 skill and basically no matter what rank you held or how accurate you were, you basically have 0 skill once you've selected the Archer class. Consistently topping the board with a shortbow archer takes objectively less skill than doing so with a Zweihander or Maul 100% of the time. And the ONLY reason you'd ever choose a ranged weapon of any kind was because you knew you couldn't hang with da bik boiz on the skillful melee side of combat, where the real men are, stay, and never ever consider a anged weapon.. Not because they aren't good with them, but because it would be too ez and if they did pick up a bow they know they would just go 50 and 0 no problem, because it doesn't even take practice to "git gud" it was literally just feeding you kills. Point and click, 100% chance of success with no practice or skill whatsoever. Or at least that's what I heard. ---- Why wouldn't I be able to beat GIRU? @Maci Playing MAA in huge pubs is cancer, but it works in scrims for the most part. Vanilla had its problems, but I didn't have much of a problem in Mercs. Never played CompMod in scrims as I stopped a while before it became a thing, so I can't vouch for that. However, I do not enjoy CompMod in duels. Why wouldn't I be able to beat GIRU? There are way better players out there, what leads you to the believe that I'm not one of them? If I jumped in right now, yeah, he'd probably trash me if he is currently actively playing. But back when I was playing daily he wasn't too hard to beat, really. The only player I encountered I can't beat consistently is my old clan leader, Rag. I swear its the ping but he might just be that good. He's probably a better MAA now than I ever was, too. ---- Key to kick the blade away Unknown reduce dmg for slowing your weapon down to < 1 km/s . or at least give us a chance to press "key" to kick the blade away or something similar . and im not saying give accels x2 dmg either. if someone swings at me and slows down im going to "bat" it away. it would be a fun mechanic tbh imho. ---- Firepot pommel @TwistedFox How about adding the firepot pommel? After the key to unscrew pommels is added how about adding a weapon which has had flammable material crushed into the centre of the pommel. The player would unscrew the pommel and then light the end of it on fire, and when it smashes on impact it creates an explosion of fire. I think this would add the burning feature. ---- Weird mechanic Unknown I played chivalry a while aggo (like 8 month or so), I played until I got to level 20+, I haven't seen an exploit. I mean, There's a weird mechanic in which if you delay your attack with any weapon and drag your mouse super fast on the side, you can basicly to 360degre Hit. Maybe that's the exploit the people are talking about. A dagger is suppose to reck anyone in melee. I mean, it's the only good thing you can do with a dagger. I personaly play with a spear or a longsword. If you delay your attack agains't a dagger, you can hit him before he gets to you every single time. Then you start another delay attack and wait for an oppening. The game is far from perfect and the 360 degree hit seems a bit suspicious, but in a overall, I can play free for all and get a KDA of 12+ every game (getting me in the top 3 player almost all the time). ---- White nationalist infesested forums Unknown There are a bunch of white nationalists and other far-right dregs that have long infested the forums and discord. Lots of nazi apologism, holocaust denial, race-baiting, praise of fascist movements, etc. And much of these posts are from some of the most frequent and regular posters here. Nothing has been done about them so my only guess is some of the devs and mods here are sympathetic towards it. A bit surprising to me really, because if the gaming press ever decided to take a closer look at the official forums for this game and reported on the devs inaction towards it a lot of bad PR would be generated. ---- Crush memes his own game Unknown Does it bother anyone that Crush memes his own game? Running around as Mordhau in VR with a steam name as 200 iq animations? I get it, man. Memes. But its kinda lame at the same time. ---- Crush 9/11 victims Edit of trump story In October 2001, Crush met with the families of 9/11 victims. After a brief interview in which he expressed his condolences and hope for closure, he reportedly burst out laughing and made airplane noises and mimicked two planes crashing. He then picked up the child of a deceased victim and whispered into her ear "Your dad's dead, bitch", and proceeded to put on a pair of sunglasses and unleash a barrage of martial arts attack on the small child. She was rushed to the hospital where she was pronounced dead due to extreme trauma. When asked later about the incident, Crush became visibly sexually aroused and repeated the same attack on the reporter. ---- The Ferrous Legion @Senturion, Duke of Ontheon In the past, the Ferrous Legion almost fell apart through civil warfare, and conflicts with border territories nearly resulted in the annihilation of the Legion. Facing the end of their kind, the warring leaders decided to put aside their differences and declared that from there on out every single warrior of the legion would be trained to be a disciplined and unstoppable warrior at adolescence. After devising a rigorous code from which to follow, the Ferrous Legion and its infamous armored warriors were born. From an early age, Legion warriors are trained to wield the best armour, the biggest weapons, and maintain the highest order of discipline to preserve their creed. Legion philosophy places focus on the individual: if one soldier cannot master himself, then it is impossible for him to function in a group. For this reason, Legion troops often prefer to fight alone in engagements, leaving their comrades to their own devices when fighting against groups. When assembled into an army, the Ferrous Legion are without a doubt a great power of our time. ---- Im a paying customer @cihanthepanda 11 times in an hour, my ballista was destroyed by my own teamates Was i wounding them or aiming at them? No, they just thought it was funny to burn my balista, have me rage at them in game, wait 5 min and do the same again When you destroy your own teams ballista its no different to team wounding, your hurting your team, your affecting them from having an advantage, there is no excuse at all And if it is because you were accidently hit by the ballista, does that give you a reason to smash it and punish your entire team? This has to stop, im getting very upsett and the devs need to disable team damage on ballistas Please dont ignore this thread, im a paying customer, why should trolls get away with upsetting their own teamates, this friendly damage needs turning off, even if its just for props! ---- Combat is just idiotic beyond belief @takemura This combat is just idiotic beyond belief, and looks ridiculous, it is a fucking roulette, it is RNG based like, there is 0 skill in this garbage feint/morph system, it is like playing a card game or something were you get random shit and it is all about faking shit to make the opponent believe something else, it is not about how good are you at fighting no, it is all about faking shit. And this is why people play with shields, because they let you bypass entirely or minimize the effects of this dogshit RNG combat system. ---- Ballerinas need to go @Botas You need to put limits into what players can do, they are obviously EXPLOITING the game flaws and using them, those things they do are not explained in the tutorial or anywhere which means they play with knowledge most players don't have. Not only does your entire system right now consist on who EXPLOITS the game better but also loos RIDICULOUS, you need to estandarize your game MORE because right now is the land of EXPLOITERS. You claimed this game was not going to be like chivalry and it is still like that, i have seen the most ridiculous movements and dancing in the game it makes yor game look bad, and people go away, people don't want to learn how to exploit the game they want to play and enjoy the game and improve in good game mechanics. ---- Gals @TyraxLightning Many thanks for the info Devs! :smile: Also, I know full well gal warriors in Medieval Times weren't common, but surely they didn't just not exist either. Surely Norse Legend Valkyries didn't just video game style promote into Valkyries from the Base Class of 'didn't do a damn thing violent gals who stayed at home & just cooked, cleaned, & did laundry'... That can't compute with me. I bet Sparta Women would be amazed to know that they & their tomboyish ways never existed & they just hallucinated it the whole time... Oh, & Amazon Warriors say "Hi!"... :tongue: The Irish & Celts were known to have strong gals in their time as well... especially when those gals were Redheads. :grin: (<3 Redhead Gals <3) There might have been very very rare Female Samurai in Japan... also there were enough Female Ninjas in ancient times that they had a special designation to themselves... "Kunoichi". :wink: Also, France... who here has heard of the legend of "Joan of Arc"? (Who if I remember right went into battle in Heavy Armor...) So... what was that that the voice of Chauvinist Pigs were saying about Gals being incapable of belonging on a Medieval Battlefield...? In my Shamelessly Biased Opinion, Gender Inequality is Bullshit. I rest my case. Lastly, this Game is the Dev's game & they can do what they wish with it, including deciding how they wanna bring Gals into the fray & how so... & I will abide by it & work within the parameters they grant us. With that said, I can't help but to hope I can inspire your imaginations with some ideas for future Gal Characters i'd enjoy playing in this game... in no particular order: 1: Exiled Redhead Irish Princess... 2: Keira Knightley Character in King Arthur Movie inspired Female Archer. (If she wants to die everytime an Enemy Arrow finds her naked belly, she's responsible for the consequences of her choices, Truth in Television. :tongue: ) 3: Exiled Female Japanese Katana Wielder Mercenary. (If I remember right, in Medieval Times, Gals who were caught wielding a Katana were killed for daring to wield such a supposedly 'sacred' weapon while being gals instead of guys... I envision the Roleplay that my Gal said "Bleep YOU!!!" to that sexist unjust rule & trained to awesome proficiency at the Katana, but was eventually discovered & fled her Homeland to escape Execution & self-Banished vowing never to return, she traveled West all the way to Europe & makes her living as a Mercenary for Hire to make ends meet & keep herself fed & such.) 4: How can I not make a Joan of Arc inspired Character... aka a Heavy Armor Female...? :grinning: Food for thought...? P.S. Ya chauvinist pigs would already have a way to 'argue' against Gal Characters... it's called... "Your Weapons". Peeps like me who think Gender Inequality is Bullshit also have a way to 'counter-argue' as well, yep, ya guessed it... our Weapons! One of the major causes of Battle & Conflict was disagreement & non-acceptance of Ideals not one's own... Mordhau can embrace this as a additional component for Fun Factor! :wink: ---- Category:Mainpage Templates Category:Templates